onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Nial Matsutenko
Appearance Short, messy silver hair. In her military uniform (what she wears most of the time), she looks short and stocky. She doesn't really have noticeable breasts (she is sad about this). Her military armor is grey, covered in dents and screws with a few splashes of red paint. Personality Adventurous, hot-headed, and the team leader. By leader, we mean that she's just the one that talks the most. She isn't smart and certainly isn't experienced, but she loves her crew and will fight to the death for them. She loves a challenge, and loves impossible odds. Weapons/Powers Nial has the powers of the Kabu Kabu no Mi, which allows her to "copy" the non-fruit abilities of the people around her. This allows her to take on the physical capabilities of experts, and even perhaps superhuman properties. This also allows her to copy Haki abilities perfectly, making her a unique specimen among Fruit-users She prefers to use a pistol in battle, but has been seen pulling out a knife when she gets too excited. Special Attacks Kanpeki no Kabu - Her only "special" move, this allows her to, for a moment, copy the Devil Fruit abilities that her opponent possesses. This only lasts for a minute or less, so she will only use it when given the perfect opportunity...or when she gets too excited. Weaknesses She can only control whose power she's using to an extent, and if someone goes too far with their own abilities, she will have to copy them, with no choice. Other than that, standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply. Relationships Crimson King - Look Dad, I know you really don't want me to get hurt, but we need to see the world more! Stop worrying so much, I'll be fine. Emerald Jack - I like your attitude, but don't stop when the going gets good! Blow all the shit up, who cares about the consequences?! If you're having fun, that's all that matters. Indigo Ace - Big Bro, that stuff you do with the knives is nice, but can't you do something more flashy? Nobody's gonna care if you just slash their throat, you gotta have something blow up too! History Past Events At a young age, she was forced to eat a Devil Fruit in the last years of the war against the IZ on Dozei Island. Assigned to a special forces unit, she found herself very uncomfortable around the older men that surrounded her. Being the way she is, this caused her to lash out and isolate herself further. In the final battle against the IZ, the World Noble Dosscheel discovered the island, and since Nial had never heard of the World Government, she took along the only 3 men who would go with her to hijack the ship and crash it into the main core of the hive. Predictably, this pissed off the World Government, and they Buster Call'd the island with the excuse that the IZ were getting too dangerous to leave alone. With her home destroyed, and her group being the only survivors as far as she knew, she set out on the ocean for a life of piracy, the one she had always dreamed of. Current Events The first other pirate group they discovered was the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates, who upon hearing the name of their pirate group decided to immediately murder Nial and the others, because they thought they were desecrating the memory of their dead brother. While Nial thought the 4 vs 4000 odds were good, the others eventually convinced her to retreat. After that, they met up with the White Blood Pirates, who also had something to say about the name of their pirate group. They ended up fighting briefly, and came out of it understanding each other a little bit more. Past that, they've been floating on the open seas, waiting for opportunity to come knocking like always. Quotes WHY WOULD YOU NAME YOURSELVES THAT, HAVE SOME TACT YOU STUPID SHITS - Kazegen on the Burning Aces AHAHAHAH! BURN IT TO THE GROUND! - On Flying a World Noble's Airship So what?! He's dead, and if the best thing you can think of is to kill anyone who even mentions him; you should've just died along with him! - On Portgas D. Ace "Damn it, Dad, stop reading your books and cook us dinner! I don't care about who Archimedes was or whoever, it's been 3 days!" - On Lack of Food Trivia Character imported from XYN: Fire in the Hole. Originally made in 2004, the XYN series started with the brief game Pyria, which had all of the characters doing insanely stupid generic crap. Most of the ideas in the series evolved from that simple game though, so it had it's purpose. XYN is currently on the backburner, in favor of Kage No Kokoro, Kazegen's other series. XYN: Fire in the Hole is a spinoff of XYN, in which the storyline follows Cell 5-A, the Burning Aces, featuring the same characters seen on this wiki. The event of the World Noble's airship hijacking is similar to an event that happens in the main storyline. Related Articles Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User